


[Podfic] eleven thousand kings - written by f_vikus

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, M/M, Old Religion, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Self-Sacrifice, in which I cry actual tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Old Religion abides by one rule only: for every life made, there must be one given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] eleven thousand kings - written by f_vikus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [eleven thousand kings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400900) by [f_vikus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_vikus/pseuds/f_vikus). 



> Here is an entire hour of tears and pain.

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome 

music: _Everybody Lies_ by Jason Walker

**Duration:** 01:00:51

**Size:** 58.9 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dsgq6udc0vcgbg9/eleven+thousand+kings.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s8SNfn6fILU&list=PLiltQy11DH1Lq1oLPvRBUm_gCckDtbU52&index=34) and [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/eleven-thousand-kings).

Includes freetalk at the end! (It's mostly me crying, but still.)  
  
---|---


End file.
